Elevator Attraction
by callmeserena
Summary: Dan and Blair get distracted on their way to find Serena. Elevator fun ensues. Set during 1x15. Smut.


**_Elevator Attractio_n**

**Rated M! Very smutty and filthy, don't read if it's not your thing.**

A/N: I was bored and going through the old GG Kink Meme, and came across all these awesome DB prompts that hadn't been filled. This fic is based off of "Blair/Dan; elevator sex on the way up to Serena's penthouse". I'm kind of new to the fanfiction world, and from what I've seen there aren't many M rated DB fics and even those are relatively tame, so I'm not exactly sure this is what the Dair fandom is in to. So you've been warned, if that's not your thing turn back now. If it is, enjoy. Please review and let me know if you'd like me to fill more prompts from the Kink Meme, or give me your own kinks. Here goes nothing...

* * *

Dan sighed as he leaned against the glass wall of the elevator. He was currently ridding up to Serena's penthouse at the Palace, and unfortunately was accompanied by her bitchy best friend, Blair.

Both trying to track Serena down after the little stunt she pulled with the SATs.

He glanced over at the petite brunette on the other side of the elevator. If anyone asked he'd deny it, but she looked incredibly hot in her little polka-dotted skirt and sweater. Classy but sexy. Brown locks flowing down her back and her perfect pout glossed. Her pert ass curving out beneath her skirt. She tapped her foot in rhythm as she watched the numbers climb higher as they moved from one floor to the next.

Sudden images of him lifting up that skirt and grabbing her ass as he took her from behind flooded his brain. It was indecent and wrong on so many levels, but he'd by lying if he said this was the first time these kind of thoughts came across his mind.

He didn't realize that he'd been staring at her ass for so long that they were on Serena's floor and Blair was staring at him from where she was standing.

A curious look crossed her face, before she started to move. But instead of moving out the elevator doors, she moved towards him.

Pushing him up against the wall, the air leaving his lungs in a woosh across her face, she fitted her entire body against his. She started rubbing his chest through the shirt he was wearing as she stared up at him with the same curious look in her eye.

The elevator doors closed and they were once again stuck inside the large elevator cart. It sat idle as they stared at each other in complete silence. Finally, Dan spoke.

"What are you doing, Blair?" It came how shaky and breathy, definitely not the voice you should be using when your girlfriend's best friend was practically on top of you. She smiled up at him, moving her hands from his chest to wrap around his back.

"Oh, Humphrey don't tell me you weren't thinking the same thing as me." Her hips started a slow pace of grinding against his. "It didn't even cross your little brain? Taking me right here, right now in this elevator as we searched for our dear Serena? How hot it would be pounding your cock into my wet pussy when we should be trying to find your girlfriend and my best friend?"

His pants were becoming uncomfortably tight at her filthy mouth. He wanted to hate her for being so right, or push her off of him for trying to get him hard for her by bringing up Serena. Instead a strangled moan escaped his lips.

"Hmm, that's what I thought." She moaned before crashing her mouth against his.

His lips parted on their own accord, letting her tongue violate his mouth. Her hips were moving double time against his and her hands were now wound into his hair, yanking him closer to her.

All thought of Serena, and the fact that he was supposed to despise this girl, flew out the window as he quickly switched their positions. Picking her up to rest on the hand rail around the elevator, he settled his clothed, aching cock against her heated center.

His hands traveled up her thighs, seeking the expensive panties he knew were hidden beneath her skirt. He grunted shamelessly when instead of being met with lace, he was met with her freshly waxed cunt.

His long, thick fingers ran across her slit, already dripping with arousal. Her hips rocked against him, mewling with pleasure as he stroked her.

She cried in ecstasy before grabbing his shoulders to push him to his knees, coming face to face with her core, glistening for him and only him. He dropped his tongue to her opening, licking her like a kitten, before moving up to bring her throbbing clit between his lips. He nursed her clit until she was shacking and grabbing his head to push him as close as possible to her.

Her moans and cries filling the little room as she finally found her release, falling over the edge as Dan drank in all that she was giving him.

Before he could register what was even happening, she was pushing at his shoulders and moving to stand up. He sat on the floor of the elevator, his sex addled mind clearing a bit and feeling a deep sense of longing as he watched her skirt fall back down to her knees and her body move away from him.

Then suddenly, she was on top of him. Straddling him on the floor. Looking over, he saw that she had pressed the emergency stop button. Thankful and kicking himself for not thinking of that earlier, her mouth attacked his once again.

"I've wanted to do this for so long." He blurted out, not even fully realizing what he'd just said. All while dating and loving her best friend, he'd been thinking of fucking her. Where was his boyfriend of the year award? She just smiled and lifted his shirt over his head.

He made quick work of her sweater and blouse, leaning forward to take one of her pert nipples into his mouth through her thin lace bra. She moaned his name and slammed her hips down into his. He'd obviously found Blair's weakness.

After letting him lavish both her breasts, bringing her nipples to hard peeks, she pushed him back to the floor. Practically ripping open his jeans, she took his throbbing cock out of his pants. Moaning appreciatively at his size, she stroked him expertly with her tiny hand.

Lifting herself up, she positioned herself above him before slowly letting gravity bring her down.

He honestly thought he'd died and gone to heaven. Blair Waldorf had the tightest, hottest cunt in the world. Not that he had much experience, but he was certain her's was the greatest. It throbbed and milked him for all he was worth. He didn't want her to move, he just wanted to stay inside her forever.

But then she lifted herself up, almost completely off of him, before dropping herself down again. She purred his name as she started a steady rhythm. His hands traveled over her thighs before landing on that glorious ass of hers. Squeezing, he started thrusting her down harder.

It didn't take long for them both to reach their peeks; their coupling had been so frantic. He thought his heart was going to beat right out of his chest as he shot his load deep inside her. Her walls clamped down so tight around him, it bordered on painful.

She fell on to his chest, both breathing erratically.

After a few moments, she picked herself off of him. Making a little cry in the back of her throat as she stood. Dan got up right after her, pulling up his pants and searching for his shirt.

By the time he had found it, she was already fully dressed and pressing the button for the lobby. They rode in silence until the doors opened. She walked out ahead of him, but once they were out of the sex scented elevator, she turned around.

"Now I know what Serena's always talking about when she says how mindblowing sex is with you." She had her infamous smirk plastered on her face, but it didn't hide the redness to her cheeks that was evidence of their previous activities. She turned to walk away from him, but not before calling over her shoulder, "Call me if you find Serena….or if you don't."

He watched her walk away, ass shaking back and forth as she strutted through the lobby, waving to the door man on her way out.

What the hell had he just gotten himself into?

_Fin._


End file.
